Finding Love
by Otepbunni
Summary: After the Winter War things seem to go back to normal. Orihime was brought back to the world of the living and has been trying to get her life back together. Lemons and adult language! Other couples to come soon.Mature audiences only!


_My first Story ever! Let me know what you think and if I should continue._

_Sadly I do not own Bleach._

Prologue:

After the Winter War things seem to go back to normal. Orihime was brought back to the world of the living and has been trying to get her life back together. Aizen escaped to Hueco Mundo with only a handful of followers and without the Hogyoku. Inoue Orihime successfully rejected its extenince with the help of her friends. The Winter War had occurred earlier then expected and it is now the beginning of December....

Chapter 1:

A silent a peaceful night fell upon Karakura Town that evening. All the residents were asleep or getting ready for a peaceful nights rest. All except one strawberry blond girl who sat in her living room afraid to go to sleep. The night was just like any other for her since she had returned from Hueco Mundo. She would watch tv until her eyes hurt and when she finally passed out from being exhausted then terrible memories and nightmares would invade her sleep. Some weren't even her own memories. She would always wake up crying and screaming 2-3 hours before she would need to get up for school.

This morning was no different and she woke up even more tired then when she went to sleep. Afraid to go back to sleep she willed herself off the couch and stretched her arms above her head.

"Maybe I should put the Tv in the bedroom" She said to no one in particular.

While yawning she walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water to her bath tub. Since she was waking up so early and her muscles always hurt her she started taking a nice bath to start her day. As the water poured into the tub Orihime added some jasmine scented bubble bath and bath salts. It was still dark out so she lit some candles around her bathroom and peeled away her silky night gown. Since she had been getting so hot at night she would always wear a spaghetti string silk night dress to sleep. In the past her apartment always felt so cold and she would wear her flannel pj's but not this year.

She slowly stepped into the bath tub and lowered herself into the hot water. She felt some of her stresses start to melt away instantly. The teen soaked for about 40 minutes before getting out and rinsing off. Then she proceeded to wash her hair and massage her scalp in the process. After she rinsed away all the bubbles from her hair and poured a small amount of facial cleanser on a scrub pad and gently massaged her face until she felt rejuvenated. Orihime knew that if she didn't take her time in the morning and go through her routine she would look and feel terrible by the time she got to school. Slowly she washed she soap off her face and grabbed a towel off the counter and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her petite frame and walked into the bedroom.

It was still dark out as she started brushing her hair. She walked over the the dresser and tried to decide what undergarments to wear for the day. Orihime finally decided on pink lace string bikini style panties and a pink lace bra. She then put them out on her bed and went to her closet to get out her school uniform.

The cold used to bother her so much in the winter but no matter how cold it got in the living realm in was still warmer then Hueco Mundo. She put her uniform skirt and button up shirt on the bed along with the sweater that she wears over the shirt.

"Wear is my red tie?" she asked herself.

She walked out into her living room which was dimly lit with the tv and found her tie on the table next to the couch. She grabbed it and walked back to her room to finish getting dressed.

After she was done getting dressed she came out into her kitchen and started making her lunch and a small breakfast. She glanced over at the calendar and like usual she had nothing planned. The she turned around and looked at the clock on her wall.

"I still have plenty of time" she thought to herself.

She made herself some onigiri and a sandwich with just sweet bean paste in it. She signed to herself and packed up her lunch. She then put an english muffin in the toaster and removed the strawberry jelly out of her small fridge. The girl smiled to herself when she looked at the jelly flavor. It made her think of her love. She pushed that thought out of her mind because she knew it would never happen. Once the english muffin was toasted she put the jam on it and walked over to her bedroom window to watch the sunrise.

Being in Hueco Mundo made her appreciate the small things in life more. Even though she was still very tired and wished she could sleep more she loved watching the sun rise every morning. It made her feel calm and relaxed. After the sun was over half way up she had finished her breakfast. She then decided to start packing for school and to look over her homework for the 10th time.

After that was done she grabbed another light sweater and headed out the door. Once she went to the door handle and opened it she felt the cool air touch her bare legs. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing her usual tights that she wears in the winter. She stood there for a moment not sure if she should go back and put them on, she just decided to shrug it off and leave.

She put her shoes on and walked out the door saying" I'm always warm enough, one day without my tights won't hurt anything".

Orihime walked down the familiar path to school and watched the shop keepers start to open up their stores and she could also look into some homes and saw families having breakfast together. It made her miss her brother when she saw other families having a great start to the day. She continued to walk until she got to the school. The halls were still empty and no other students had arrived yet. She had gotten used to being the first student there everyday since being back. She put her things in her locker and proceeded to class. She walked into the classroom and sat at her usual seat by the window. It didn't take long for her to see other students starting to make their way to school.

She had been there for about 15 minutes before Ishida Uryu even walked in the door. He looked over at her and smiled. Orihime didn't notice this thought because she was still looking out the window.

"I am glad she is back here but it's strange that she has been here before me everyday since she got back" the Quincy thought to himself. He put his things down and sat at his desk.

He looked over at her and said "Good Morning Inoue-san".

Orihime was in the middle of thinking about what her dreams could be about when he greeted her.

She turned around and said " Good Morning Ishida-kun" and tried her best to smile.

She hated to fake smile but she knew that if she didn't smile they would think she was weak and needed to be protected again. The boy could tell her smile had been different since she has been back but did not question it. Other students started walking into the classroom and Orihime turned back around to look out the window again. The classroom became filled with light chatter as everyone was talking about the holiday and what they were going to do when they were on break. Orihime thought about how she would be spending it alone again but at least she was back home.

A girl with short black hair walked in and sat down at her seat. She glanced over at Orihime and felt as if her best friend of so many years had changed and was never going to be the same again. She got up from her desk and walked over the the the girl with fiery hair.

" Good Morning Orihime, what are you thinking about?"

Orihime turned around and saw her best friend Tatsuki standing beside her. " Oh Good Morning Tatsuki-chan, nothing much really I'm just waiting for class to start".

She fake smiled at her friend and Tatsuki just smiled back and went back to her seat feeling a bit depressed. Ichigo had told her the basics about what happened when he had brought her back but she knew that he didn't know everything about what had happened to her friend. Something changed Inoue Orihime when she was taken and she wanted her friend back.

A familiar boy with short orange spiky hair walked into the classroom and plopped down in his seat. He hated morning, especially with the way his father woke him up everyday. He glanced around the room and his eyes caught a familiar shade a orangish blond. He stared at her back and the side of her face while she stared at the window. She looked different to him now, he didn't know how to explain it. She looked more mature and she seemed exhausted.

Ichigo thought back to what Grimmjow said when he was fighting him. " You feel relaxed because she doesn't look hurt, you don't know what's going on with her inside." The orange haired teen felt instantly angry remembering what the 6th Espada had told him.

Ichigo knew something had happened to her while she was in Hueco Mundo, something she wasn't telling anyone. He felt completely useless because he wasn't able to protect her. Orihime barely greeted him anymore and didn't studder over her words when he would talk to her. When she smiled it was an empty smile.

Orihime sighed to herself not knowing about who was currently staring at her. She knew she still loved Ichigo with all her heart, she had just come to the realization that it was never going to happen. She had to accept her life for what it was and try to get good grades so she could get a stable job and support herself. She wasn't even sure what career she wanted, nor did she care, she just wanted something that paid decent. She had lost her passion for a lot of things lately.

She didn't even look forward to lunch period anymore. She quit the Handy Crafts club making up some excuse about her needing to catch up on her work. Everyone knew she had been gone and just accepted it, the quincy boy just stared at her not really believing her. Soon the teacher walked in and snapped everyone out of their day dreams.

Orihime even looked up at her for a few minutes before looking out the window again. Class went on as usual and Ichigo just watched Orihime the entire time. She wasn't even paying attention to class he could see that easily.

The lunch bell rang and startled Orihime out of her thoughts. She couldn't believe it was lunch time already. She stood up, walked out the class and went to her locker. By the time Ichigo and Tatsuki closed their school books and stood up they both realized that the girl that has been on their minds was gone.

Tatsuki sighed to herself and walked out the classroom door feeling low. Ichigo scowled more the usual and went out to find the girl he had been staring at for most of the class.

Orihime quickly grabbed her lunch and walked towards a different side of the school. As she walked she could see guys looking at her body, mainly her chest. She hated these guys who would try and talk to her but wouldn't even look her in the eyes. She usually acted like she didn't notice but it was starting to get annoying. She had even caught her friends stealing glances of her chest.

Orihime continued to walk until she found a stair case on the opposite end of school where her class was and where her friends would most likely be. It was too cold to eat on the roof top and since she had been back she hasn't really felt like eating with friends.

She sat down on the 2nd to last step and took out her lunch. She scooted over closer to the wall and leaned against it and she lightly nibbled on her sandwich. She honestly wasn't that hungry but she knew she had to eat something.

Tatsuki had gone to all the girls bathrooms and went up and down the stair cases on the exact opposite side of school where Orihime actually was. She started to get frustrated because everyday at lunch her best friend would disappear and when it was time to go home she would be already walking out the door before any one saw her. Her best friend would barely answer her phone calls anymore and she was getting tired of it.

Tatsuki turned to go back down the stair case when she ran into something hard. She stood back and looked up and she has walked directly into Ichigo's chest.

"Have you seen Orihime?" She asked the tall boy.

He shook his head no and said "I was about to ask you the same thing".

" I have been all over this school looking for her, I checked all the girls bathrooms and even the locker room and I can't find her anywhere." Tatsuki said.

"I checked the roof and some of the other areas and haven't been able to find her either" Ichigo stated.

The girl then raised her eye brows and thought..."Why is Ichigo looking for her too?!"

He saw the expression on her face and just shrugged it off. Since he had been back he has been thinking about the bright haired beauty non stop. He used to just think about her once in a while or when he masturbated most of the time. Now if he even see's her name or someone mentions her he cant stop himself from thinking about her. He was lying to himself...he would think about her even if no one mentioned her. He found himself getting hard in the middle of class if she stretched her arms or bent over. It was driving him insane and his inner hollow was loving every minute of it.

He had dreams about her that made him want to take a cold shower in the middle of the night. He had never been a perverted guy, of course he noticed her body, he would be gay if he didn't but he never used to obsess over it like he does now. And Kon wasn't helping the situation. He had said her name once in his sleep and the plushie would not let him live it down.

"What the hell are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at her confused.

Tatsuki was trying to explain to him that Orihime hasn't been herself and he started looking off and having this dreamy look on his face.

"What are you thinking about" Tatsuki said again.

Ichigo stepped back and gulped. There was no way in hell he would ever tell Tatsuki what he was actually thinking about.

He then said " I gotta get going" and turned around and left.

Tatsuki just looked at him wondering if she was the only sane person around anymore. Ichigo then walked around to the other side of school hoping Tatsuki wouldn't follow him. He turned a corner and started to go up a set of stairs when he looked up he saw Orihime sitting on the 2nd set of stairs. She had a dreamy look on her face and she was barely eating her sandwich. He was relieved he found her but it made him nervous how she looked.

He walked over to her and she looked up surprised to see him standing over her. "Hey Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing on this side of the school?" the girl asked.

Ichigo just looked at her and sat down beside the girl. " How have things been going Inoue?" Ichigo questioned.

He looked into her gray eyes and got lost in them until she said "Oh I have been fine, I just have a lot on my mind with school and all" and she gave him a weak smile.

He didn't buy it for one second. She just wanted him to hold her and to tell her that he was always going to be there for her, but that's what she always wished would happen. She gave up on that dream a while ago and just looked at him wondering why he was staring at her the way he was.

"You just don't seem your usual self is all I am saying" Ichigo then looked into her lunch box and saw it was still almost completely full.

Lunch was almost over and she had barely eaten anything, now that really worried him because she used to eat so much. She noticed him looking in her lunch box and before he could say any more she started to pack up her things and stood up.

"Lunch isn't over just yet, I wanted to talk to you a little more." Ichigo pleaded.

Orihime took a deep breath and tried her best impression of happy " I know that Kurosaki-kun I just need to use the bathroom upstairs before class starts" She gave it her best fake smile but it still didn't fool him.

Before he could say anything she turned around and slowly started to walk up the stairs. Ichigo looked up at her and he just happened to be at the perfect angle to see up her skirt. His face went beat red as he stared at her light pink lace panties and how her hips moved. Before he know what he was doing he started leaning more toward her as she was walking up the stairs to keep trying to see up her skirt more. When he realized what he was doing he quickly stood up but felt something hard poking up in his pants. He gasped and ran down the stairs to the nearest boys bathroom.

Orihime looked back after she heard him gasp and run and had no idea what was wrong with him now. She continued on her way to the girls bathroom without thinking much more about it.

Ichigo on the other hand had locked himself in a boys bathroom stall and was taking deep breaths trying to calm his hormones. His groin was still very hard and started to ache. Class was about to start in almost 5 minutes.

He was starting to freak out. He was never the type of guy to act on such hormones or be so perverted. All he kept thinking was "What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I that perverted?! Why didn't I look away?!"...then his mind drifted back to what he had seen. All he could think about what how the light pink lace looked so nice with her skin complexion and how the bottoms of her butt cheeks came out the bottom of the panties and how he could almost see through them! He looked down and realized without him really trying he had started to rub his hard member. He wasn't the type of guy to do such things in school but he was so hard and it started to hurt. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his member and started to stroke it quickly. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He sat back on the toilet and closed his eyes imaging her walking up the stairs over and over. He kept stroking himself faster and faster to the point that he started to work up a sweat. He was panting and really getting into it. It felt so wrong to do this in school and right after he had looked up Orihime's skirt but it felt so good too. He felt his release coming soon and he clenched his jaw and tried his best not to moan but a passionate growl still came out.

He looked up and he had came all over the stall door. "Fuck!" He said as he started to roll out the toilet paper to clean the door quickly. He flushed all the dirty toilet paper and adjusted himself then he quickly zipped up his pants. He poked his head out of the stall looking left then right making sure no one was in the bathroom still. He walked up the the sink and washed his hands. Just as he was drying his hands and heard the bell ring.

"Shit" he cursed to himself.

He quickly exited the bathroom and ran down the hall to his classroom. When he walked in everyone turned around and stared at him, except for Orihime who was looking at the window again. He thought for a split second that everyone knew why he was late. He started to sweat a little more and just stood in the door way.

"Kurosaki please take your seat so we can continue class" the teacher said.

"...Hai..." He mumbled and quickly made it back to his seat.

Ishida was looking at him and shook his head back and forth and mouthed the word "Bad" to him. Ichigo gulped and started to sweat more and mouthed back "What?" as he tried his best to look innocent.

Ishida turned to his desk and wrote something quickly on a piece of paper, tore it from his note book and folded it. Then he looked at the teacher and waited for her to start writing on the chalk board. As soon as she did Ishida tossed the note at Ichigo's head. He caught the note as it bounced off his head.

The guilty teen quickly opened the note and all it said was "I know what you were doing in the bathroom".

As soon as Ichigo read it his eyes got huge and he slowly turned his head back over at Ishida who was still looking at him.

Then Ichigo wrote on the note "I don't know what you are talking about".

He figured Ishida didn't really know and just had a lucky guess. He was still going to play innocent as long as he could. While the teacher was still writing on the chalk board he tossed the note back at Ishida who caught it without even having to look at him.

"Hmpf" Ichigo snorted.

Ishida just smirked.

The Quincy then just opened the note and shook his head back and forth again. Ichigo was starting to get really nervous. He was sweating a lot more and he was still trying to steal glances at Orihimes back.

Ishida then wrote something else on the note and chucked it at Ichigo's head. Again it hit him in the head but he caught it as it bounced off. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the note.

All over the note in various different colors the note said "PERVERT!!!!" Ichigo eyes got even bigger then before and he fell off his chair.

The teacher noticed this quickly and walked over to Ichigo who was now face down on the floor. She glanced on his desk and saw the piece of crumbled up paper that said "pervert!!!" all over it. She looked down at Ichigo who was still face down in the floor and said "I guess the pervert Kurosaki can stay for detention since he seems to be so distracted lately"

The whole class started to laugh like crazy and was looking at him on the floor. Ichigo quickly got himself back together and sat back in his chair with a huge blush on his face and a scowl trying to make himself look tough.

Ishida was happy with the way things turned out and he hoped he would never walk into abother bathroom with Ichigo doing "that" again.

Ichigo wanted to snap and take on the Quincy right there but he knew he couldn't. He looked over at Orihime who was oblivious to the whole scenario and was still staring out the window. He was kinda thankful that she wasn't laughing at him like everyone else.

"Ok class that's enough for today, let's get back to the lesson" the teacher stated.

When the bell rang Orihime stood up and walked past everyone and walked out the door. She always packed up her things early so she wouldn't have to stay in the classroom longer. Ichigo just sat there with a scowl on his face. When everyone had left the teacher sat at her desk and looked at him.

"Can you please come here so I can talk to you?" The teacher asked.

He stood up and walked over to her desk still with his scowl planted firmly on his face.

"You are the last person I would think to call a pervert Kurosaki, is something the matter?" She seemed as if she really cared when she asked that.

Ichigo just sighed and said "No, not really a friend was trying to mess with me and it worked".

She nodded at him then said "Well tell your friend whoever what may be not to mess with you while you are in my classroom, is that understood?"

He said yes and she let him leave shortly after that. On his walk home he was thinking about how he was going punch Ishida right in the face next time he saw him. He felt like a pervert though, he still couldn't believe what he had done. He continued to walk home thinking about why he has been acting to strange lately.

As soon as Orihime got home she went to change into one of her silky night gowns hoping to sleep some before the sun went down. She crawled into bed and laid down and passed out completely.

She woke up crying again and she felt so hot she could barely stand it. She stood up and looked outside and noticed it was dark out. She looked at her clock and it said it was 9pm. She could not get the images of Grimmjow killing Luppi out of her head. As soon as she started thinking more about it more images flooded her mind. Most from her time spent as a prisoner.

She started to cry again and was sweating pretty bad. She couldn't take being in the small stuffy apartment anymore. She ran out into the living room and out the door. She didn't bother putting on shoes or even a jacket. She ran and ran until she was the park. She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She looked around and saw the swings and walked over to them.

She sat down on the swings and just placed her head against the rope on sat there trying to calm down. Then she realized she was only wearing her silky night gown. She had on panties but no bra. She felt completely exposed and stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her.

It was December and she was wearing barely any clothing outside. She was a good 5 blocks away from her apartment too. She sat there and just thought about the Winter War and everything leading up to it. She felt so alone and weak. She hated herself for making Ichigo turn into a hollow to protect her. She just sat on the swing and cried.

"Atleast I don't feel hot anymore" She thought to herself.

She heard a crunching noise and quickly turned around to see a man behind her. All the color drained from her face and she was scared stiff.

" Inoue?" The man said.

She still couldn't bring her mouth to say any words. Her mind had gone into panic mode and she froze, just like before. Tears started pouring from her eyes instantly with that thought and the man walked up to where she could see him.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She said trying her best not to sound like she was crying.

"Inoue what are you doing out here this late at night?" As he got closer he noticed what she was wearing and his face reddened.

"I just needed to get some air is all" she said.

He still could not believe that he ran into her here. He left his house in a hurry because he has masturbated 3 more times since he had been home and he still ached for her. He decided to get some air to try and get his mind off things, well mostly her and her body. He approached her and saw the evidence that she had been crying.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, " Inoue what is wrong? You can talk to me."

He as trying his hardest to control himself, but seeing her in barely any clothing made his blood feel so hot and made him ache more.

"Oh I'm ok, nothing ever hurts me".

"Why aren't you dressed..ugh...warmer?"

She then remembered what she was wearing and quickly moved her hands to cover her body.

"I just was warm and ran out the door without thinking really". she stated trying to tell the truth without looking crazy.

He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "You are going to get sick dressed like that".

He then stepped back and she stood up. He eyed her body and how the fabric hugged her curves and how he could still see her hard nipples. He also noticed how short the dress was and how soft and creamy her legs looked in the moon light. He gulped and his face turned red again.

"I can walk you home if you like?" He stated trying to not look like a pervert.

Orihime shook her head no and said " I don't really feel like going home tonight, thank you though Kurosaki-kun" She smiled at him with her fake smile again as a single tear slid down her cheek.

He felt like he needed to hold her at that moment and never let go of her. As much as his body ached for her, seeing her upset made his mind clear.

"Why don't you just stay over my house?" She looked up at him not sure of what to say.

She had no idea if sleeping somewhere differently would help her nightmares or if she would have them around Ichigo's family. If they knew about her nightmares she would never be able to face them again.

"I..I don't know." She said.

Not sure of what to do next. Ichigo didn't want her to stay up all night, alone ad wearing only a small bit of fabric. He needed to keep her safe.

" Look Inoue, you can stay with me, it's no problem if you want I don't even have to tell my family that you are there. So that way you won't be embarrassed. I actually left out my window and they don't know I'm gone. It's whatever you feel comfortable with though, if not I understand completely."

He didn't want to push her into it but he was on edge waiting to hear her answer. He really hoped she would want to stay with him. He would probably have to lock Kon up in the dresser again though.

" I guess if you don't mind, I don't want to be a burden to you Kurosaki-kun".

She really wanted to stay with him too. She had only been in his bedroom once the night before she left for Hecto Mundo.

"You are never a burden Inoue, come on lets get going back before they notice I am gone."

He tried his best to hide his excitement. He turned and started to walk the direction he came and she followed. She walked beside him and he glanced down at her a few times.

" I wonder where I am going to sleep?" She thought to herself.

She was expecting him yo have an extra cot for her to sleep on the floor. She arrived at his house pretty quickly and he hopped up into his window and turned around to offer her his hand.

"Just jump up and I will grab a hold of you, I won't let go of you ever." he said with a small smile.

She loved to see him smile, it gave her butterflies. She looked around and on the wall and just finally jumped up as high as she could. He caught her hand and started pulling her up steadily. Soon she was sitting in his window frame and he helped her on his bed.

He looked at her and said" Shhh..." as he looked around the room for Kon.

She was wondering what exactly he was doing, then she remembered Kon lived with him. he slowly opened the door and walked out looking for any family members. Orihime was left alone in his room and still had the jacket around her shoulders. She took it off and got off the bed and placed it over the chair by the desk. She also turned around and leaned over the bed to close the window. He had left it open and she was pretty sure he would want it closed. She was bent pretty far over trying to close his window. Ichigo was in the hall way and slowly walked over to his sister's bedroom door. He opened it and looked inside real quick.

There he saw Kon wearing a pink dress snuggled in Yuzu's arms. He smiled and closed the door. Kon seemed to be asleep as well. He walked back to his room and quietly opened the door. He walked in and turned around to close the door as quietly as he could. Then he turned back around to go to his bed and when he looked up he was Orihime bent over his bed closing his window.

He almost had a nose bleed just from watching her. He could see her pink panties from earlier in the day under the dress. She closed the window finally and turned around.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun I was just closing your window for you, I hope you don't mind".

When she looked at him she finally noticed what he was wearing. He was just in some baggy pajama pants and a black tank top.

" He looks so handsome" is all she could think.

Ichigo was staring at Orihime with almost the same exact thought. He noticed the color of her night gown was a baby blue and it had white lace around the top with was a v-neck and around the bottom on the skirt part. "She is gorgeous" is the only thing going through his head.

He finally realized she had spoken to him when he said " Oh that's fine, do you mind if I turn out the lights to go to sleep?"

He was hoping he could keep the lights on longer. He wanted to just stare at her all night. As She was looking at him and wishing she could touch his arms she then snapped out of it and said " Oh yeah sure, but um...where am I going to sleep?"

She looked around the room noticing he didn't have any extra cots she could see.

"I was hoping you would want to share my bed with me." It took him all of his courage to say that and he had the worst blush on his cheeks.

She noticed his blush and blushed for the first time in weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

Ichigo then said " No I don't mind at all"

He turned around and turned off his bedroom light and walked towards the bed. Orihime had never done anything like this before and just stood there. He got to his bed and sat on it. Then he laid and moved to the side closest to the window so she would have room on one side. She noticed what he was doing and sat on the bed with him and then laid down next to him.

Her heart was pounding so hard and fast and she thought he could hear it. His heart was doing the same thing though.

" What do I do now?!" the question went off in both of their heads.

Orihime then turned her head and looked at Ichigo and said "Thank you." and actually gave him a real smile.

He noticed her smile even in the dark and said " I am glad I can help you Inoue."

He really wasn't sure what to say. It was the first thing that popped into his head. They were both still blushing when Orihime turned to face away from Ichigo which he did not like. She turned her whole body so that her rear was within inches of his groin. She felt as if she was going to fall off the bed because she was still very close to the edge and just backed up a little bit to give herself more room. She ended up pushing her rear right into Ichigo's hardened area.

They both gasped at the contact and she was about to turn around and apologize when he put his arm around her and held her entire body closer to his. She felt like she was going to melt in his arms and was so happy. Ichigo welcomed the contact she had accidentally made with him and he just reacted without thinking. Now he was holding her and was completely hard against her. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I am sorry for bumping you Kurosaki-kun, I didn't hurt you did I?" she finally was so quiet it was almost like a whisper.

"It's ok, I like you being this close." He answered her truthfully.

She was blushing even more now and wasn't sure of what to say. It made her feel like she was soaring when he said that. She felt really stiff and tried to re-adjust herself to get more comfortable. She then rubbed her rear against his hard member again, only this time it was harder, while trying to get more comfortable only this time she felt his member through his pants.

She gasped again and his breathing started to get heavy. She felt like she had been electrified and loved the feeling of him against her. He then pushed his groin against her rear this time which surprised her and made her breathing become a little quicker still. His hand was still around her waist and holding her close without hurting her at all. He then rubbed his groin against her again only this time rubbed up against him at the same time.

A small moan escaped from his lips and when it reached her ears she felt like she was on fire. She loved making him make those noises. He could not believe he let a moan slip like that. Ichigo felt so embarrassed. Then she put her hand on top of the hand of his that was wrapped around her waist and pushed on him again. She could feel his member between her cheeks and she loved the feeling.

He pushed back again against her then he unwrapped his hand from her waist and positioned himself on top her. She gasped and was completely surprised by his bold actions. He had a blush on his cheeks still and had each of his arms next to each one of her shoulders. He looked down at her and thought she looked so amazing. Orihime also had a blush across her cheeks and her breathing was quicker and deeper making her chest rise and fall more.

He then leaned down and started kissing her along her jaw and down her neck. Her eyes got so wide but then closed and when he was going down her neck a tiny moan came out of her mouth. He loved hearing that moan and it made him kiss her on the lips passionately.

While they were kissing there bodies started to inch closer and closer to each other until his groin was pushed up against her heat and her knees were bent up so he couldn't go anywhere. One of her hands found a way to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. The other ran down his back. He had one hand against her cheek and the other on the bed supporting him some so he didn't completely crush her.

He started to move his hips and rub his member up against her heat and she moaned a little louder this time. He started rubbing against her faster and faster while their lips were still locked. She still could not believe she was kissing him and in his bed. She was trying to think but she just couldn't.

Ichigo was craving to be inside her and wanted her more then anything. He then stopped rubbing up against her and had the tip on his member push up against her entrance. But he was still in his pajama pants and she still had underwear on. He started to push harder and could feel her wetness through her panties and even his pants.

It felt so right to her and she wanted him so bad but she still had some reserves in the back of her mind. She wanted to wait until she knew exactly how he felt about her before she would go any farther. Ichigo on the other hand was hating who ever invented panties and just want to be inside of her.

He looked down at her and her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were locked onto his. He pulled away from her entrance and kissed her again on the lips.

She looked up at him, took a deep breath and said " How do you see me?"

He smiled at her and said " I would love to see you as my girlfriend, but I think we need to at least go on one date first, don't you?"

She had a huge smile on her face now. " Where would you want to go?"

"Maybe out to dinner and a movie? How does that sound?" Her smile got bigger and she nodded her head in agreement.

He leaned over and kissed her again before going back to his side of the bed. He didn't want to push her into having sex with him and he knew they should at least be dating for awhile first before he even thinks about going any farther. She turned her whole body to face him and scooted closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and started to rub his chest. Slowly working her way down.

He was surprised that she as still wanting to touch him but he welcomed it. He loved the feel of her hands on him. She reached the top of his pants and still worked her way down. He was still hard and she started to rub him through his pants. He gasped and was very surprised by her at this point but he loved it.

Understanding that she still wanted some type of contact tonight he took a deep breath and extended his hand towards her chest. He put his hand over her left breast and she shifted her position so she was laying on her back to give him better access. He started to massage her breast and was amazed at how soft it felt. She moaned again and he got a little bolder.

He moved closer to her now and started to kiss her neck and shoulder while still massaging the same breast. Then then worked his hand down to the bottom of her dress. He pulled the dress up a little and started rubbing her clit through her panties. Her mouth flew open and she arched her back. He loved the way she reacted to his touch. It made him want her even more.

Then he started to rub all over her and went to the edge of her panties and looked into her eyes to see if she really wanted his fingers to enter her. She didn't say no so he slowly moved the panties to the side and put his middle finger inside of her. Her breathing became much quicker and he then positioned himself so he was laying on his side and resting his upper body on his elbow. While his other hand discovered more of his new woman.

He leaned over and started kissing the top of her breast while he continued to pump his finger inside of her. Then he leaned back and watched her face as he put another finger inside of her. She moaned and bucked her hips some. His groin was still aching but he loved the feel of her around his fingers. She felt so tight and warm. All he could think about is when he would be able to enter her with his member. He tried to brush the thought aside and concentrated on making her moan his name. He desperately wanted her hear her moan "Ichigo" while she got off.

When he masturbated he always thought about how his name would sound coming from her lips while he made her came. It was something he really wanted to hear. He then started going faster inside of her and he was shocked as to how wet she had gotten. It turned him on even more if that was possible at this point. She was perfect, everything he could have ever hoped for and more.

She was amazed that he was doing everything right with her on his first try. She always heard stories from other girls in class about how the guy doesn't know anything and it takes a few tries for the guy to actually make the girl have an orgasm. She felt like she was so close to feeling her release and she couldn't believe it. She looked at his face and he was watching his fingers go in and out of her.

She felt a little embarrassed that he was looking at her there so intently but she hated to admit it but it turned her on. She felt her orgasm coming and it was any second now. He then turned to look at her face and she was still looking at him. He leaned over and kissed her more as she came. She couldn't even think, the pleasure was amazing. Without even thinking she moaned "Ichigo" right when her orgasm hit her.

She felt him Smile against her lips when she moaned his name. She was still breathing hard and trying to think straight. He made her feel so good and she wanted to do the same for him. She wasn't sure how to do it though. As soon as she caught her breath he slowly took his fingers out of her. She then pushed him a little so he was on his back now and looked at his eyes for permission to continue.

He just nodded yes. She slowly moved her hands down his body until she felt the top of his pants. She then stuck her hand under the pants and lightly bumped into a very hard "Little" Ichigo. She then put her hand around his shaft and started to rub it up and down. She started off slow and started pumping him faster and faster. Ichigo then started breathing much quicker and moaning a lot. She was surprised how vocal he was.

She was starting to get worried that he would wake up his family so she kissed him to try and quiet him down some. Which seemed to do the trick. He then pulled his pants down so that his groin was fully exposed and she couldn't help but feel curious to look at it. It was much bigger then she thought it was going to be. She blushed more after seeing him exposed for the first time. She looked back into his eyes and he was blushing like crazy which made her smile.

She then leaned back down and kissed him more to help relax him. She really hadn't been working him for that long when he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

He stopped her and said " I am going to come soon, can you grab that towel that's by the chair?"

She understood and stood up and walked over to get the towel. She bent over the get the towel giving Ichigo a full view of her panties which he appreciated. She really wasn't thinking about what she was wearing anymore. She walked back over to his and placed the towel right below his member so when he came she could just pick it up and soak up anything that came out.

She actually wasn't sure what she was doing or how much there was going to be. She kept imagining a fountain going off. She half way laid back down next to him and started on her previous task. He laid back down and closed his eyes letting the feeling wash back over him. Even though he had jerked off so many other times today it didn't compare to having her do it. It felt so much better. She then leaned down and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and said "I'm really close." She understood and sat up and grabbed the towel with her other hand. She kept stroking him faster and faster and her wrist was starting to hurt from it.

"Orihime" He moaned as he came and she had the towel positioned at his tip so hopefully the towel would catch everything. She still continued to stroke him with her right hand until his breathing calmed down. She slowly stopped the moved the towel away from it. Nothing leaked anywhere as far as she could tell. He still had his eyes closed and he was sweating a little. She took a peak inside the towel and saw a small amount of white liquid. She was glad it wasn't like she thought it was going to be.

"Just throw the towel on the floor for now." Ichigo said. She complied and rolled it up and tossed it on the floor. She laid back down beside him and he quickly put his arms around her. She felt so safe and satisfied. Orihime laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted into sleep. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled, he hoped she would soon cheer up soon too. He was excited about their date but he was nervous on how she was going to act tomorrow. Would she regret what they did tonight? He hoped not. He closed his eyes and fell into an easy sleep.


End file.
